For example, in Patent document 1 below, there has been disclosed a power transmission mechanism (transmission) comprised of a dual clutch having two input shafts.
In a vehicle equipped with such dual clutch transmission, when a clutch of one input shaft is engaged to transmit a driving force with a transmission gear in a selected state, a clutch of the other input shaft is released with the transmission gear in the selected state. This kind of preliminary transmission gear selection is called as a pre-shift.